


Reaction

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "I had a right to know, she was a sister to me."Needed or not, Nick steps in during the confrontation.





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr.
> 
> NONE of this is what I think will actually happen, cause who knows. and I'm not diving deep into it at all for if I do my brain will probably explode.

Tension had been filling the air since it was revealed Ziva was alive, she along with Gibbs were gone and in danger, and Ellie had known Ziva was alive.   
  
That tension only seemed to grow with everyone set on edge, but at that moment felt like it would explode.   
  
Ellie stood across from McGee, her body tense and face flickering with so many emotions. It was a confrontation that had been building.  
  
"I had a right to know. She was a sister to me-" McGee finally said, his voice giving away the hurt he was feeling with some anger hidden behind.  
  
Nick felt his own body tense up from where he stood a bit away. He had witnessed enough people confronting Ellie with the fact she knew, and he could feel the annoyance rising in his chest.   
  
"McGee-"  
  
"How could you not tell me?" McGee's voice got louder and Nick took a step closer. "You were there for the aftermath of her death- or supposed death- and you've known for months!"  
  
"If you could just-"  
  
McGee shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh, he opened his mouth to say more but Nick reacted. He stepped slightly between them, putting a bit more distance between the two.   
  
"She had her reasons, McGee." Nick said, jaw clenching.  
  
"Nick.." Ellie put her hand on his arm. "You don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do." He huffed. "I'm sick of everyone and their 'why didn't you say anything' or 'how could you not tell us'."  
  
"No offense but butt out Nick." McGee interrupted, frustration filling his tone. "You don't know anything when it comes to Ziva-"  
  
Nick turned to him, Ellie's hand on his arm now a grip that tightened. "You're right, I don't know much about Ziva but I do know Ellie doesn't need or deserve everyone jumping down her throat about this."   
  
"And why's that?" McGee asked, slightly snapping at him.  
  
"Take a breath and stop thinking with all the emotions you're feeling at the moment McGee, and look at the bigger picture here." Nick told him, keeping his voice low and calm. "_Ziva_ told her, _Ziva_ asked her not to tell. To not even protect herself but to protect Tony and Tali, if she told anyone then that would not only go against Ziva's wishes but would risk putting them in danger too. Ellie was protecting them, not purposely trying to hide this huge secret. I know you're hurt McGee, but you can't be mad at Ellie for doing the same damn thing you know you would have done if in her shoes."   
  
McGee ran a hand down his face and stepped away, letting out a huge breath. "I know you're right I just- I'm sorry Ellie."   
  
"It's fine." Ellie told him softly. "I get why people are pissed, I wanted to tell someone I just couldn't."  
  
"I think I just need a minute." McGee mumbled. He turned and walked away without another word.   
  
"You really didn't have to do that Nick." Ellie's hand dropped from his arm.  
  
Nick could still feel it though, like her touch left imprints on his skin. "Yes I did, I know you don't need my help but someone had to stand up for you for once."   
  
"They have a right to-"  
  
"Don't try defending their words Ellie." Nick shook his head.  
  
"Why aren't you mad?" Ellie asked, curious as her eyes searched his. "You didn't know Ziva but..I kept this huge secret from you.."  
  
"I was hurt, sure-" He admitted with a shrug. "But I kept so many secrets when undercover, stuff involving cases and from family and friends..so I understand more than you think."   
  
Ellie nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you..for doing what you did and for being understanding."  
  
"Always, Ellie." Nick grinned a little.  
  


* * *

  
  
Three days later when they stood a bit off to the side as everyone gathered in the squad room, the reunited family in the center of it all, Ziva looked up from Tali and gave them a smile.   
  
A thank you to Ellie for protecting her secret, and a thank you to Nick for having Ellie's back. Both of them smiled in return.  
  
Nick seconds later saw Ellie move a little closer to him, then felt it like an electric shock as she reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his. He looked at her to see a small smile on her lips and her cheeks slightly pink. Nick felt his own smile form before turning back to the scene in front of them.  
  
Their hands stayed connected even as the group started to separate.


End file.
